Glass break events can be detected for a variety of reasons. For example, unauthorized entry into a home or other building can sometimes be detected with a window break detector that is triggered when an unauthorized entrant breaks a glass window to gain access to a building.
Reliability can be a problem with intrusion sensors such as window glass break sensors. False alarms can be disruptive and costly, as responses to window break alarms can range from occupant response to an auditory alarm to automated calls to police or other authorities.